Just A Little Trouble
by Shine Huang
Summary: Yifan yang workaholic dan Zitao yang tidak pengertian terlibat permasalahan kecil menjelang pernikahan mereka. KrisTao/TaoRis/FanTao #KrisTaoDayEventINA


Author: Shine Huang

Pair: KrisTao

Genre: Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rated: T

Warning: Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Disclaimer: KrisTao bukan milik  
saya, tetapi cerita ini murni milik  
saya.

Summary: Yifan yang workaholic dan Zitao yang tidak pengertian terlibat permasalahan kecil menjelang pernikahan mereka

Mempunyai kekasih yang rupawan, baik hati, setia dan perhatian ialah impian setiap manusia dibelahan bumi ini. Ditambah lagi jika pasanganmu adalah seseorang yang bergelimang harta atau seorang artis terkenal didunia. Siapa yang tak ingin memiliki kekasih sepert itu?.

Mungkin Huang Zitao salah satu pemuda yang beruntung, pemuda berusia 23 tahun ini memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan kaya. Membuat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya iri karna tak bisa mendapatka pria tersebut.

Wu Yifan, nama dari kekasih Zitao. Seorang CEO muda dari sebuah brand fashion ternama di China, parasnya yang tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun ini telah menjalin hubungan dengan Zitao selama tujuh tahun, saat mereka masih di high school. Ia dan Zitao telah bertunangan setahun yang lalu, dan sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang sering dijuluki baby panda oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Namun meski Zitao memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan kaya, walaupun sudah tujuh tahun menjalin hubungan, tak membuatnya bahagia. Pasalnya semejak Yifan menjabat sebagi CEO menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang ingin pensiun dua tahun yang lalu, sifat Yifan yang posesif dan penuh perhatian selama mereka menjalin hubungan kini meluap begitu saja.

Yifan lebih suka berkutat dengan pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu, bahkan ia sering menolak Zitao ketika pemuda cantik itu mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Ya, Yifan menjadi seorang workaholic. Membuat Zitao merasa dicampakkan dan diselingkuhi(dengan pekerjaan Yifan), sering kali Zitao mengeluh dengan kebiasaan Yifan dua tahun terakhir ini. Namun ditanggapi santai oleh pria campuran Canada-China tersebut, padahal mereka sedang merencanakan pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi.

Zitao tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan sifat 'gila kerja' yang diderita Yifan, mengingat mereka akan menepuh hidup baru tentunya Zitao tak mau Yifan menelantarkan istri dan anak-anaknya kelak, jika sifat tersebut masih ada dalam diri Yifan hingga ke jenjang pernikahan. Sering kali ia merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti ini, ia rindu Yifan yang dulu, yang penuh perhatian padanya dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

Saat ini Zitao tengah berada di halaman kantor milik kekasihnya, dengan membawa paper bag putih berisi sampel desain undangan untuk pernikahan mereka, Zitao mulai memasuki kantor dengan kaki jenjang yang terbalut jeans hitam. Sapaan ramah dari para karyawan terdengar ditelinganya saat ia menyusuri lorong menuju ruangan tempat Yifan bekerja, ia datang saat jam istirahat pastilah Yifan berada diruangannya ditambah lagi beberapa karyawan telah memberi tahu keberadaan pimpinan tertinggi mereka itu.

Setelah berbalas sapa dengan sekertaris Yifan, tanpa mengetuk pintu Zitao masuk kedalam ruangan yang menjadi 'rumah kedua' bagi Yifan. Zitao mendengus sebal ketika matanya menangkap Yifan tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu, menyadari keberadaan Zitao Yifan mengalihkan perhatiaannya sejenak lalu kembali fokus sengan pekerjaannya.

"Ada apa? Jika kau ingin ditemani berbelanja kau bisa pergi dengan teman-temanmu kan?, aku sangat sibuk hari ini" kata Yifan tanpa melihat Zitao dan membuat Zitao merengut sebal

"Tidak! aku kemari untuk urusan pernikahan" balas Zitao sambil menahan kesal, ia pun mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Haahh… sudah berapa kali ku katakan pakai wedding organizer saja"

"Tidak mau! aku ingin kita sendiri yang mengatur semuanya"

"Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk, aku tak sempat mengurus hal-hal itu, jika kau mau kau saja yang urus sendiri banyak hal penting yang harus ku kerjakaan"

Zitao menatap tajam Yifan(walaupun ia tahu Yifan tak akan melihatnya) tangannya terkepal erat, Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Emosinya kembali menyelimuti hatinya saat Yifan menganggap sepele pernikahannya.

"Jadi menurutmu pernikahan kita ini tak penting untukmu?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau melamarku dulu?"

"…"

"Kau tak ingat kita sudah bertunangan?!"

"…"

"Jika kau tak ingin menikahiku, katakan saja!"

"…"

"Apa kau bosan padaku? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"…"

"Jadi kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu daripada aku yang sudah bersamamu selama ini?!"

"…"

"Baiklah jika menikah tak penting lagi bagimu, kita batalkan saja!"

Dengan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam dadanya, ia melempar paper bag yang sejak tadi dipegangnya, tak lupa ia melempar cincin tunangannya tepat mengenai dahi kekasihnya. Yifan bangkit dari duduknya berlari menahan Zitao yang hendak pergi dari ruangannya.

"Zi tunggu! kau tak bisa seperti ini, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik" ucapnya menggenggam erat tangan Zitao agar ia tak pergi.

"Tidak Yifan! aku sudah muak diperlakukan seperti ini! aku membencimu! lepaskan aku!" bentak Zitao sembari mencoba melepas genggaman Yifan

"Ku mohon mengertilah Zi, aku bekerja untuk masa depan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu Zi!" Yifan meraih bahu Zitao mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya yang kini mulai terisak pipinya berlinang airmata

Zitao mendorong kuat tubuh Yifan membuatnya tersungkur, ia lari begitu saja tanpa dengarkan teriakan Yifan yang memanggil namanya. Ia terlanjur sakit hati, selama ini ia sudah sangat bersabar menghadapi Yifan dan sekarang kesabarannya sudah habis. Zitao tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Yifan.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Zitao tak keluar kamar membuat sang ayah, Huang Xiaoming khawatir dengan kondisi putra tunggalnya. Ditambah lagi Zitao yang biasanya doyan makan akhir-akhir ini hanya makan tidak lebih dari dua sendok, Xiaoming sangat tahu permasalahan yang dialami putranya itu, karna setelah lari dari kantor Yifan putranya langsung menemuinya dan meminta membatalkan pernikannya dengan berurai air mata.

"Tao-er kau sudah bangun? papa bawa sarapan untukmu, papa masuk ya?" ucap Xiaoming mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Zitao, dengan sebelah tangan membawa nampan berisi tiga lembar pancake dengan saus strawberry dan segelas susu. sebelah tangannya lagi merogoh saku celananya mengambil kunci cadangan kamar Zitao.

Membuka pelan pintu kamar Zitao, senyum terlukis diwajah tampan pria berusia 49 tahun itu saat melihat Zitao sedang sibuk menata rambut pirangnya, menyadari kehadiran sang ayah segera ia membalikkan badannya menghadap sang ayah.

"Sudah rapi rupanya…" Xiaoming meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan putranya dimeja dekat ranjang, menghampiri sang putra yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik, Papa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Maafkan Zitao Papa… Zitao tak bermaksud membuat Papa khawatir" si cantik akhirnya bersuara merasa tak enak dengan sang ayah.

"Baiklah Papa mengeri, segera habiskan sarapanmu, ingat jangan ada yang tersisa!" titah sang ayah, mau tak mau Zitao harus menuruti perintah ayahnya ia mulai menyantap sarapan yang dibuat ayahnya sendiri.

Selesai menghabiskan sarapannya Zitao dikejutkan oleh salah satu maid yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf mengganggu Tuan Muda, ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap sang maid sopan

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Zitao

"Saya tidak tahu, mereka datang karna perintah dari Tuan Wu"

"Apa?! berani sekali dia!" pekik Zitao, "Pergi lah!" perintah Zitao pada maid tersebut.

Zitao dengan segera menemui orang yang dimaksud, ia tak habis pikir mau apa Yifan mengirim orangnya untuk bertemu dengannya. Bisa Zitao lihat Chen salah satu asisten pribadi Yifan bersama dua orang yang tak dikenalinya sedang menunggu diruang tamu, melihat Zitao telah sampai dihadapannya. Chen bangkit dari duduknya

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda Huang, maaf mengganggu pagi hari anda" ucap Chen sopan setelah membungkuk hormat pada Zitao

"Katakan saja apa maksud Tuan-mu mengutusmu kemari?" Zitao bertanya sengit namun dibalas senyuman oleh Chen

"Kami mengantar kiriman dari Tuan Wu, beliau berharap anda menyukainya" segera Chen memberi kode kepada dua orang disampingnya, mereka bergegas meletakkan tiga buah kotak berwarna hitam berukuran lumayan besar diatas meja. Zitao menatap kotak-kotak itu lalu membuka isinya.

Terdapat tiga buah tuxedo dalam tiga kotak tersebut, tuxedo berwarna putih, hitam dan merah maroon terlipat cantik dimasing-masing kotak itu

"Apa ini?!" pekik Zitao menatap curiga pada Chen

"Tuxedo untuk pernikahaan anda, Tuan Wu yang memilihnya sendiri" jelas Chen yang memancing amarah Zitao

"Bawa kembali!"

"Eh tapi Tuan…"

"Kubilang bawa kembali!"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada pernikahan antara aku dan Yifan, Chen! ini tak berguna untukku!" bentak Tao

"Maaf Tuan tapi Tuan Wu melarang kami untuk membawa pulang ini kembali"

"Aku tak peduli! pernikahan kita batal dan hubungan kita telah berakhir, bawa kembali atau kubakar ini semua!" bentak Tao dengan wajahnya memerah padam dan napasnya yang memburu

"Apa yang terjadi disini? kenapa berisik sekali?!" Xiaoming yang baru menyelesaikan sarapannya datang dan menjadi penengah.

"Begini Tuan Huang, Tuan Wu meminta kami untuk mengantar tuxedo-tuxedo ini untuk pernikahannya dengan Tuan Muda. Namun Tuan Muda menolak dan menyuruh kami membawanya kembali sedangkan Tuan Wu melarang kami membawanya kembali" jelas Chen

"Bukan kah aku sudah meminta pernikahaannya dibatalkan, kenapa Yifan mengirim ini untuk Zitao?" tanya Xiaoming lalu mendudukan dirinya disofa dan menarik tangan putranya untuk ikut duduk disampingnya mendengarkan penjelasan Chen

"Memang pihak anda meminta pernikahan dibatalkan, namun Tuan Wu bersikeras tak mau membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"Tuan Wu menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaannya kepada Tuan Lu(sepupu Yifan) dan sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan ini"

"Dia berharap agar Tuan Muda Huang berubah pikiran dan mau bersamanya lagi"

"Ia sangat menyesal atas perbuatannya kepada Tuan Muda"

Zitao berdecih sebal. Bisa saja Yifan membayar mahal asisteinnya ini untuk bicara seperti itu, Chen masih mempertahankan senyumnya itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, saya harus segera pergi" ucap Chen sembari membungkukkan badannya hormat

"Hey! Bawa ini kembali!" ucap Zitao hendak melempar kotak-kotak itu, namun ayahnya menahannya

"Biarkan saja disitu Tao-er, Chen sampaikan terima kasihku untuk Yifan" ucap Xiaoming pada Chen sebelum ia dan dua orang lainnya beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Yifan memandang sendu cincin berlian yang bertengger cantik dalam kotak kristal dihadapannya, cincin tunangan milik Zitao. Penampilannya berantakan, lingkar mata hitamnya menandakan bahwa lelaki Wu itu kurang tidur atau mungkin karna menangisi kebodohannya yang membuat kekasih tercintanya pergi, dan surai pirangnya yang berantakan menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar frustasi dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

Kepalanya terkulai lesu diatas, seperti orang yang bosan untuk hidup. bibirnya sesekali memanggil nama kekasihnya(atau mantan), juga berulang kali mengucapkan maaf meskipun tak akan didengar oleh Zitao.

Ketukan pintu membuat Yifan tersentak kecil, ia menegakkan kepalanya dan sedikit membenahi penampilannya.

"Masuk!" perintahnya, lalu masuklah Chen membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana? apa dia menerimanya?" tanya Yifan

"Tuan Muda tentunya sangat menolak, Ia tetap tak ingin adanya pernikahan" jelas Chen, Yifan menghela napasnya ia sudah menyangka akan hal ini.

"Tetapi Tuan Huang menerima yang menerima pemberian anda, Ia juga mengatakan terima kasih untuk anda Tuan" ujar Chen membuat Yifan mengrenyit bingung.

"Maksudmu Tuan Xiaoming yang menerima pemberianku?"

"Ah maksud saya Tuan Huang yang memaksa putranya untuk menerima pemberian anda"

Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Yifan ia merasa memiliki harapan untuk bisa kembali bersama Zitao. "Apa menurutmu Tuan Xiaoming masih memberi restu untukku?" tanya Yifan penuh harap

"Saya rasa juga begitu Tuan, jika Tuan terus berusaha"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi! aku akan menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu"

Chen segera undur diri kembali meninggalkan Yifan sendiri, Yifan menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi yang ia duduki memijat pelan kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Kembali memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Zitao mau kembali ke pelukannya.

.

.

.

Zitao mendengus sebal sesekali melirik sang ayah yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, Zitao kesal pada sang ayah yang malah mau menerima barang pemberian dari mantan tunangannya itu.

"Kenapa Papa malah menerima pemberian Yifan?!, Zitao sudah bilang kan tak mau menikah dengan Yifan!" ucap Zitao penuh penekanan, sang ayah kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang putra.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang Chen jelaskan tadi? Yifan menelantarkan pekerjaannya untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian"

"Tapi aku tak ingin menikah dengannya papa!" sungut Zitao kesal, Xiaoming menghela napasnya lalu ia membawa Zitao kedalam pelukannya

"Tak ada salahnya jika memberi Yifan satu kesempatan lagi bukan?, pikirkan banyak hal yang kalian lalui bersama dan kau mau melupakan itu semua?"

"Yifan adalah pria yang baik, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Yifan memiliki sifat yang papa miliki" Zitao mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Yifan adalah pria yang tepat untuk menggantikan papa berada disisimu"

"Hanya karna ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu lagi kan?, kau hanya kesal perhatiannya padamu jadi berkurang kan?"

"Lagipula Yifan tidak menduakanmu atau meninggalkanmu"

"Sudah saatnya kau mulai berpikir dewasa"

"Papa sangat yakin setelah ini Yifan pasti akan berubah untukmu"

Zitao melepaskan pelukan ayahnya, menatap ayahnya penuh keraguan.

"Apakah Papa yakin dengan ucapan Papa?" tanya Zitao

"Apa kau meragukan Papa-mu ini?" ucap Xiaoming balik bertanya

"Bagaimana jika Yifan menyakitiku lagi?"

"Papa menjamin Yifan tak akan menyakitimu lagi sayang, jika dia berani melakukannya Papa tak akan memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekatimu" Xiaoming kembali menyakinkan Zitao namun putranya ini masih mempertimbangkan ucapannya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik ini demi kebahagiaanmu tak ada lagi yang diinginkan oleh orang tua selain melihat anaknya bahagia bukan?" Xiaoming mengusap pelan kepala Zitao lalu memberi kecupan disana dan beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan sang putra yang tengah berpikir. Memandang tiga buah kotak yang masih tergeletak dimeja ruang tamunya, membuka kembali salah satu kotak berisi tuxedo berwarna putih, matanya kembali memanas sebelum air mata kembali meluncur dipipinya ia menutup kembali kotak tersebut.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

.

.

.

Yifan berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya sudah dua jam dari wakti yang direncanakan namun Zitao tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Beberapa hari setelah mengirim tuxedo-tuxedo itu, Zitao baru dapat dihubungi Yifan segera saja ia mengajak Zitao untuk bertemu dan beruntung Zitao mau menerima ajakannya.

Menatap gusar hamparan pantai dihadapannya, saat ini ia berada disebuah restaurant mewah yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai tempat favoritenya bersama Zitao yang sangat suka pantai. Berkali-kali ia menuang wine kedalam gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Sesekali ia mencoba menghubungi Zitao namun tak diangkat, mengirim beberapa pesan juga tak dibalas. Yifan mulai putus asa apakah Zitao tak mau menemuinya lagi?.

Zitao menatap cemas bangunan didepannya tempat ia dan Yifan akan bertemu kembali setelah dua minggu, baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, Chen asisten pribadi Yifan menyambutnya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Muda" ucap Chen tak lupa membungkuk hormat

"Tuan Wu sudah menunggu lama, mari saya antar" Zitao hanya tersenyum kecut ia mulai mengikuti langkah Chen yang membawanya ketempat Yifan menunggu.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Zitao belum siap bertemu Yifan(inilah alasannya mengapa ia terlambat datang), tangannya terkepal erat berkali-kali ia menarik-menghembuskan napasnya berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya. Zitao dapat melihat punggung tegap yang memunggunginya sebelum suara Chen yang memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah datang, Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Setelah Chen berlalu. Yifan menghampiri Zitao meraih tangan halus tersebut dan membawanya untuk ikut memandang hamparan lautan dimalam hari, yang hanya diterangi oleh bintang-bintang dilangit.

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak datang kemari…" Yifan mulai bersuara, Zitao hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya

"Terakhir kita datang kesini saat aku melamarmu kan?"

"…"

"Dan sekarang aku mengajakmu kemari juga untuk melamarmu lagi"

Zitao terkejut. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yifan penuh keterkejutan, Yifan tersenyum tipis kemudian membawa tubuh Zitao menghadap dirinya.

"Maafkan aku… maaf untuk semuanya…"

"Aku menyesali semuanya, seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikanmu daripada pekerjaanku…" Yifan berusaha menahan air matanya namun sia-sia saat setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya, buru-buri ia hapus dengan jarinya.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan dirimu" ucapnya lirih.

Zitao tak tahu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Lidahnya kelu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, detak jantungnya semakin tak beraturan dan air mata sudah berada dipelupuk matanya siap untuk meluncur kepipi mulus pemuda panda itu.

"Tidak Yifan… kau tak salah" sicantik akhirnya bersuara.

"Akulah yang salah"

"Zi…"

"Aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan"

"Taozi…"

"Aku terlalu banyak menuntut"

"Baby…"

"Seharusnya aku mendukungmu bukannya marah-marah tidak jelas"

"Peach…"

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu"

"Tao-er…"

"Aku bukan orang yang pantas mendampingimu seumur hidupmu"

Tak diberi kesempatan bicara Yifan membungkam bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya, menarik pinggang ramping itu untuk merapat kepadanya. Mengecap rasa manis yang telah lama ia rindukan, menekan tengkuk Zitao memperdalam ciumannya.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali Huh!?" ucap Yifan sembari membersihkan sisa saliva dibibir Zitao.

"Dengar ya! aku mencintaimu dengan apa adanya, Peach"

"Tak peduli jika kau ini kekanak-kanak bahkan kau merepotkan sekalipun, cintaku ini tak akan hilang untukmu"

"Sekalipun aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, kau tetap selalu berkeliaran didalam kepalaku Baby~" Yifan menghapus lelehan bening yang meluncur dipipi Zitao lalu ia membawa putra Xiaoming kedalam pelukkannya.

Wajah Zitao merona hebat. Jantungnya bekerja berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, bibirnya terasa kaku hingga tak mampu membalas ucapan Yifan. Maka ia hanya bisa membalas memeluk Yifan, tetapi Yifan tiba-tiba mengendurkan pelukannya

"Jadi apa ini artinya kau masih mau menikah denganku?" tanya Yifan tiba-tiba dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Zitao, membuat rona merah di kedua pipinya semakin kentara.

Yifan tersenyum lebar lalu kembali memeluk Zitao erat.

"Xie xie ni Tao-er , gege berjanji tak akan menyakitimu lagi" bisik Yifan lembut

"Aku juga berjanji tak akan menyusahkanmu lagi" ucap Zitao penuh keyakinan, merekapun melepas pelukan mereka. Saling menatap saty sama lain dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Baby Peach"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Fanfan-ge"

Mereka kembali bertautan lembut, mengalirkan rasa cinta mereka lewat cumbuan manis yang menjadi akhir dari konflik kecil yang mereka hadapi, walau sempat merengang mereka berjanji untuk tidak bertengkar lagi.

END


End file.
